My dear death love
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: O fim é onde tudo acaba? U./A.


_Hey, sweeties. ~_

_Essa é pra quem quer chorar, reconheço._

_OEHAOHEOHOEH /apanha._

_Mas também pra **Hime**, que me pediu pra trazer essa one pra cá,_

_e pra **Bia Snape**, que leu todas as ItaSaku que eu já postei aqui no site._

_Obrigada amores._

_sz_

* * *

><p><strong>My Dear Death Love<strong>

_"A vida acontece por uma razão."_

* * *

><p>No fundo, eu sempre soube que nós nunca iríamos muito longe. No entanto, sempre que você me olhava, me fazia acreditar que estava tudo bem. Não, meu querido. Agora eu sei que seus olhos me iludiram o tempo inteiro, a mentira mais doce que eu experimentei.<p>

Você era o tipo de cara que todas as garotas queriam, o tipo inalcançável. Mas não foi por ter um rostinho bonito que você acabou onde está, dentro de meu coração apesar de tudo, apesar do fim. Eu amei o seu mistério, seu ar incompreensível, a parte de você que ninguém nunca ousou tocar — porque às vezes você dava _medo_.

Eu quis a sua parte triste para mim, aquela que você nunca mostrou para ninguém. E quando eu conheci o verdadeiro Itachi, o último de uma linhagem de dor, eu me surpreendi com a sua solidão.

Como alguém pôde suportar tamanho silêncio? Como você ainda _sorria?_

Oh, meu bem. Eu quis ser aquilo que te manteria de pé quando o chão começasse a tremer. Eu quis ser alguém em quem você pudesse confiar, em quem você pudesse se agarrar com todas as suas forças para não cair... Mas no final, eu não consegui te impedir de partir. E agora, você não pode mais voltar, e eu também não posso te seguir.

Ainda dói _tanto_ lembrar de como a morte arrancou você de mim. Eu mal tive tempo para protestar. Depois do chiado dos pneus no asfalto, depois do som terrível de metal sendo amassado, dos vidros voando em cacos sobre nossos rostos, depois do choque fatal, eu apenas consegui mover o rosto atordoado para o lado e encontrar seus olhos parados sobre mim. Seus olhos vermelhos, lutando para permanecerem abertos.

Eu não consegui gritar, não consegui sentir nada além de terror.

Então, sua mão trêmula e manchada de sangue esticou-se até meu rosto e seus dedos pálidos tocaram minha testa. Fechei os olhos com força e soltei um choramingo cheio de medo. Ninguém no mundo poderia avaliar a dimensão _daquele_ medo. E quando voltei a abrir os olhos, você havia partido.

Seus olhos mortos, congelados sobre meu rosto, ainda guardavam a primeira e última lágrima que eu veria rolar por seu rosto.

Não.

Não.

_Não!_

Meus resmungos se tornando gritos de dor. Sua mão fria caída sobre minha perna, seus olhos vermelhos que nunca mais brilhariam para mim, seus lábios finos que jamais sorririam outra vez. Você que não acordaria daquele sono eterno — _Não!_ E então, haviam sirenes e luzes por todo o lado.

Agora, eu compreendo a última coisa que você quis me dizer. _"Você deve ficar, você deve viver"_. Eu quase ouço as palavras que você não conseguiu pronunciar, mas que seus dedos gelados em minha testa deixaram claro. E como eu nunca consegui negar um pedido seu — porque seus olhos não me deixavam opção — aqui estou eu, resistindo ao tempo que você não teve a chance de conhecer.

E, querido, eu sinto tanto a sua falta.

Eu tenho necessidade de conversar com você à noite, de ouvir sua voz rouca antes de adormecer comigo aninhada em seus braços, de sentir que você está aqui para me proteger do mundo. Mas você nunca mais vai voltar, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é escrever cartas que você nunca vai receber.

Quando eu sinto que vou desmoronar, e as leio para você. Eu sei que você pode ouvir, seja lá onde você esteja. E oh, hoje eu tenho algo importante para contar.

* * *

><p><em>"Meu querido amor morto, eu tenho boas notícias para você. Ah, eu sei que você vai ficar tão feliz, mesmo não estando mais aqui. Esse era o seu maior sonho, não era? Eu lembro tão bem da noite em que, depois de fazermos amor, você olhou para o teto e disse 'Sakura, um dia, eu quero ter um filho com você. Eu quero ser o que meu pai não foi para mim.' Pois bem, querido, agora nós vamos ter um filho.<em>

_Oh, é verdade! Eu fui ao médico hoje, e disseram que estou inegavelmente grávida. Nosso filho, Itachi! Nosso pequeno Uchiha. Eu estou tão orgulhosa, e eu me sinto tão bem por ainda poder fazer algo por você. Eu tenho certeza de que nosso filho será uma pessoa maravilhosa, e quando ele perguntar por você, eu direi: 'Seu pai agora está cuidando da gente lá de cima, meu bem.'_

_ Onde quer que você esteja, eu ainda o amo muito. Em poucos meses, você fez de mim a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E apesar de ter partido, você ainda está aqui dentro de mim. Estará para sempre, porque ninguém poderia ter me amado melhor do que você o fez."_

* * *

><p>No fundo, eu sempre soube que nós nunca iríamos muito longe.<p>

Meu querido amor morto, eu ainda posso sentir seu olhar vermelho me abraçando.

* * *

><p><em>"E você me mostrou essa razão."<em>

* * *

><p><em>É, eu sei. Vivo matando o Itachi nas minhas fanfics, de um jeito ou de outro.<em>

_OEAOEHOHEOHOEH_

_Prometo que um dia escreverei algo em que ele não morra no final. hm_


End file.
